In order to get a sharper picture, the existing camcorders and cameras are usually provided with a matched stabilizer to avoid camera shaking during shooting which may lead to unclear images or shaking scenes.
With the advent of intelligent mobile phone, the mobile phones are not only used for communicating, but also used for taking photos and videos, advantageously with high definition. Some types of mobile phones even have ten millions pixels. In daily lives, the mobile phone gradually takes the place of professional photography equipment, such as camcorders and cameras, to shoot. However, mobile phone shooting has a stability problem which has not been solved yet. Video shooting usually requires high stability, or else the captured videos with shaking scenes may make the audience fidgety, tired and disgusted.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a mobile phone stabilizer with simple structure, which can effectively contribute to good mobile phone stability during shooting.